


satisfaction feels like a distant memory

by storieswelove



Series: unfair we’re not somewhere misbehaving for days [1]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Edging, F/M, Missing Scene, Return of the Thief spoilers, what little plot there is is spoilery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storieswelove/pseuds/storieswelove
Summary: “Irene, please.”“No, Gen,” she said, voice throaty and languid like the movements of her mouth only moments before. “Not until you learn to be patient.”*In the council room after the incident with the Pent ambassador, Irene teaches Gen a lesson.
Relationships: Attolia | Irene/Eugenides
Series: unfair we’re not somewhere misbehaving for days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047178
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	satisfaction feels like a distant memory

**Author's Note:**

> I had to hit my NaNoWriMo word count for the day and I _really_ did not want to work on any of my WIPs. 
> 
> Title from "R U Mine" by Arctic Monkeys. If you think the title is too on the nose, you should listen to the song. (You should listen to it anyway, it has intense them-in-this-missing-scene vibes). 
> 
> Reiterating the Return of the Thief spoilers below!

“Irene, please.” 

“No, Gen,” she said, voice throaty and languid like the movements of her mouth only moments before. “Not until you learn to be patient.” 

The sun outside the council room had long since set and Gen, sprawled across two couches, twisting and writhing beneath his wife, still had not come. 

Irene set her mouth back to task, and Gen’s hips bucked as he let out a whine, high-pitched enough to send the royal hounds into a frenzy. She pulled off him again. 

“If you cannot sit still,” she said, replacing her mouth with her hand, stroking him with just the tips of her fingers at an agonizingly slow pace. He whimpered. “Then we will be here all night.” It was already well past dinnertime, she was certain.

Eugenides had been listening in on her conversation with Quedue from the air shaft in the Royal Apartments, directly above the council room, just as he and Attolia had discussed. What they had not discussed was the king’s hot-headedness getting the better of him. He had stormed downstairs when he heard the Pent trying — and failing utterly — to romance her, and Gen had all but attempted murder in front of more than a dozen witnesses. More to the point, he had ruined her plans to entrap the Pent and secure the grounds to dismiss the obscene ambassador once and for all from her court. They might have cause to dismiss him still, but they would also have to clean up Eugenides’s mess along with it. 

And so now, Irene was teaching him a lesson. 

Slowly working him with her hand, she said, “I thought the Thieves of Eddis were renowned for their impulse control.” 

“I thought I was king?” 

She let go of him, folding her hands in her lap where she sat at the edge of the couch. “For _that_ , you can wait longer still.” 

“Fuck!” he swore loudly, eyes screwed tight and arms splayed on either side of him, pressing into the couch. 

She tilted her head to one side, for all appearances entirely apathetic. 

“Irene, I promise you” he said, looking at her, breath still shallow. “If you let me finish, I will never insult, harass or otherwise attack another ambassador as long as my god lets me live.” Satisfied, impassive face broken by the smallest of sly smiles, Irene reached for him again. But before she could begin to work him, he added, “I’ll leave that to Sophos.” 

She pulled her hand back again. 

“No!” he yelped, followed by the most pathetic whine Irene had ever heard, like a desperate dog begging for table scraps. A laugh escaped her as she lowered herself to kiss him. He reached for her frantically, levering himself up on his right arm while he pulled her down with his left, lowering her so she was on her back and he halfway on top of her. He licked into her mouth with the same eagerness, releasing her neck against the pillow as he hiked up her dress and slipped his fingers between her legs, wasting no time finding the spot that would make her come undone. She was wet with her own desire, not unmoved by the hours of dragging her husband to the edge and keeping him there, watching him as he grew increasingly frantic with desire beneath her touch. 

Irene’s breath hitched as he drew circles around her, and she stopped kissing him for long enough to say, “You know if you do this, you will only have to wait longer or finish it yourself.” 

“It’s a race, then,” he said, voice wicked, composure returned. He kissed her again, no less urgent, moaning against her mouth as she dragged her teeth against his lip. 

As Irene drew closer to her climax, she pulled her face back to draw breath, air coming in shallow gasps now as Eugenides kissed her neck, both of their hands still moving against each other at a hurried rhythm. She wound her other arm around his shoulder and gripped the hair at the nape of his neck as her pressure built.

That did it. Gen tumbled over the edge with a shout, Irene following only a moment later, the dark room whiting out around her as she crested. 

Afterward, when they had recovered enough to speak — minutes later or hours, she didn’t know — Gen curled into her side, dropping gentle kisses across her shoulder and chest, an arm flung across her recently-swollen abdomen.

“Have you learned your lesson?” she asked into the dark. 

Gen chucked, low and throaty in her ear. Voice just as low, he murmured, “Irene, if that was my punishment, I’m afraid to say you’ve only reinforced my bad behavior.” 

She snorted. “You are impossible.” 

“Yes,” he agreed, resuming the soft kisses that now made their way up her neck, planting one last one just behind her ear. With a nip at her earlobe that sent a shudder through her, he added, “Aren’t you glad you married me?” 

**Author's Note:**

> They just have... _so_ much sex this book? And GOOD for them. 
> 
> [Hippolytas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippolytas/pseuds/hippolytas) is the hero of the hour for her impromptu beta! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Always on the hunt for prompts, as long as you don’t mind if it takes me a couple months to fill them! Come scream about QT with me on tumblr @ [storieswelove](storieswelove.tumblr.com) or [the Queen's Thief discord](https://discord.gg/JYJufae).


End file.
